1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus for reducing an afterimage and a driving method thereof, and more particularly to a display apparatus for reducing an afterimage in a stereoscopic image to present a clear image and a driving method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
The world seen through human eyes is in three dimensions. That is, an object has length, breadth and height. In the case of one dimension or two dimensions, there is no difference, when viewing an image, if the image is viewed with one eye or with two eyes. However, there is much difference in the case of three dimensions. Accordingly, technology for representing three-dimensional (3D) images has been tested, and a method of displaying a 3D image has been researched and commercialized in many fields such as photography, movies, television, television games, etc. Technology for a 3D stereoscopic image is generally based on binocular parallax that has the largest effect on giving a stereoscopic view at a short distance. Here, the stereoscopic image can be seen through liquid crystal shutter-type 3D glasses, in which the left-eye image and the right-eye image are quickly alternated on a screen, and the shutter-type 3D glasses are opened and closed in sync with the left-eye image and the right-eye image to thereby achieve the 3D image. Specifically, the 3D glasses have an opened left-shutter and a closed right-shutter while the screen shows the left-eye image, but have the closed left-shutter and the opened right-shutter while the screen shows displays the right-eye image. At this time, if the left-eye image remains as an afterimage, the left-eye image may be seen for a while as the afterimage while the right-eye image is displayed. On the other hand, if the right-eye image remains as an afterimage, the right-eye image may be seen for a while as the afterimage while the left-eye image is displayed. Therefore, an image is not clearly seen.